La diferencia entre el y ella
by Moony Weasley
Summary: Drabbles de Jacob y Leah. Viñetas escritas para la comunidad "Retos a la Carta" del LiveJournal. Corresponden a la tabla "Citas", cada viñeta corresponde a una cita de un autor diferente. Historia resucitada en 2012 para agregar dos capítulos.
1. Cita Jacinto Benavente

_**Drabbles escritos para la comunidad "Retos a la Carta" del LiveJournal. Corresponden a la tabla "Citas", cada Drabble corresponde a una cita de un autor diferente. **_

Jacob y Leah son la primera pareja de la cual escribo que no sea Harry Potter, así que es un gran reto para mí no escribir de personajes que no me son tan familiares, además de ser requerido "un tema"; así que es un doble reto para mí. Espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Afortunadamente los personajes no me pertenencen a mí, sino Misses Meyer.

* * *

**Primera Cita. "El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro". (Jacinto Benavente)**

-¿Qué tanto crees que es cierto eso de la imprimación?

-¿Por qué preguntas?- responde Alice sin ánimos y sin despegar la mirada de su libro

Jasper no respondió, le era difícil expresar sus inquietudes, incluso a Alice; así que mejor se limita a observar la escena de la que es testigo en la cual Leah y Jacob son protagonistas.

-¡Es mi turno!- dijo molesta Leah por décima vez en la noche y le arrebató molesta el control remoto a Jacob

-¡Demonios mujer, dame eso!- Jacob le arrebata el control de nuevo

- ¡Que no se me da la gana!- Leah le vuelve a quitar el control, Jacob no se deja y se echa casi encima de ella, quien a la velocidad del rayo esconde el control remoto detrás de su espalda, pero eso de ninguna manera detiene a Jacob. De alguna manera tiene que tomar el control así que meter mano por dónde se requiera es válido. Sin saber a ciencia cierta el cómo, Leah termina tumbada encima de Jacob que terminó en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el control remoto de nuevo.

Jasper se siente incómodo, Alice ni siquiera levanta la mirada del libro. Se supone Jacob está ahí por Nessie, y Leah por ser de la manada de Jacob, pero aquello ya es demasiado. Jasper siente cierta vibración en el ambiente, va a decir algo cuando…

-Demonios, mujer, ¡estás loca!- se queja Jacob, parece que Leah le acaba de dar una mordida en el brazo para que soltara el control, ella se levanta disfrutando la victoria.

-¡La odio!- dice Jacob al pasar como bólido, molesto al lado de Jasper y Alice

Jasper ha visto y sentido de todo en su eternidad, y bien sabe que aquello no es odio o imprimación; no sabe si algún día aquellos se darán cuenta pero aquello es más bien parecido al amor.


	2. Cita Nietzsche

_**Drabbles escritos para la comunidad "Retos a la Carta" del LiveJournal. Corresponden a la tabla "Citas", cada Drabble corresponde a una cita de un autor diferente. **_

Jacob y Leah son la primera pareja de la cual escribo que no sea Harry Potter, así que es un gran reto para mí no escribir de personajes que no me son tan familiares, además de ser requerido "un tema"; así que es un doble reto para mí. Espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Afortunadamente los personajes no me pertenencen a mí, sino Misses Meyer.

* * *

**Tercera Cita (capítulo 2).** "**En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre". (Nietzsche)**

-Demonios

-Cállate Leah, tus quejas están de más

-No me pidas que me calle grandísimo imbécil- le espeta Leah y su mirada fue de tal intensidad que sin proponérselo, Jacob retrocedió un paso con sigilo, debían ser discretos, hablaban por lo bajo para que nadie en la diminuta sala notará su discusión

-Lo siento, lo siento- se defiende- Es que pensé que una reunioncita era necesaria, es casi primavera y la manada no se había reunido desde lo de los chupasangres importados desde Italia

-Y a ti se te ocurre organizar esta fiestecita con las dos mandas…- le responde con más amargura sin bajar la mirada- …!ah! y claro, podían traer invitados

-Pensé que todo ese rollo con Sam ya era parte del pasado- se disculpa Jacob viendo a lo lejos como Sam le daba de comer en la boca a Emily, es sincero, en verdad pensó que a Leah no le molestaría. Ya se sabe de memoria que Leah amaba con todo el corazón a Sam, más de lo que él jamás la amó.

-¡Oh! Claro, por eso me la paso evitándolo, para que no vea que sigo siendo miserable por su culpa- le responde con sarcasmo, pero es evidente que está conteniendo un chillido y unas cuantas lágrimas, tal vez por tristeza tal vez por coraje

-No te compliques sólo trata de no parecer miserable- le dice Jacob como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, pero Leah vuelve a fruncir el entrecejo, Jacob comienza a desesperarse- Bueno ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Usa tus súper poderes, vuelve al pasado y mátame antes de unirme a tu manada- le responde Leah con un tono de sarcasmo que dista mucho de ser agradable

-¡Oh! Mejor aún, si quieres congelo el tiempo hasta que tengas una venganza perfecta en su contra y te puedas cobrar lo que te ha hecho- le contesta más sarcástico Jacob

Leah parece que va a contestar algo, pero en el último momento se arrepiente y una sonrisa misteriosa se cruza por sus labios. "Deberías de sonreír más seguido" quiere decir Jacob, pero antes de que esas palabras salgan de su boca Leah le acaricia el rostro de manera tierna y ríe como si Jacob acabara de contar el chiste más gracioso del planeta. Algunos miembros de la pequeña fiesta los voltean a ver con curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- le susurra confundido Jacob cuando el hormigueo que sintió en el rostro cuando Leah retiró su mano

-Me debes una, líder alpha y me la pienso cobrar ahora mismo- le dice sin perder la sonrisa y vuelve a reír como si de nuevo Jacob hubiera sido gracioso. Más personas los miran, Leah no deja de reír, y ahora le acaricia el brazo, algo en la caricia hace que Jacob sonría involuntariamente

-Esto es raro- le dice entre dientes Jacob

Leah sin pensarlo dos veces lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hasta el sillón de enfrente, dónde Sam y Emily tienen vista plena de sus movimientos, así como el resto de las manadas que los miran entre sorprendidos y molestos.

El resto de la reunión transcurre de la manera más bizarra posible, Leah no se cansa de reír de cualquier cosa que dice Jacob, y de acariciarle el rostro, el brazo…pasarle la mano por el cabello, quitarle una pestaña de la mejilla, darle de comer de su plato. Leah es discreta con sus acciones, pero no para que pasen desapercibidas y Jacob no tiene voluntad para decirle que se detenga, sabe que Leah lo está utilizando, y le gusta sentirse utilizado.

La escena es una tortura para Sam, que disimula pero no pierde del rabillo del ojo a Leah, y cuando Leah pasa de manera casual su mano por la pierna Jacob, es cuando anuncia que se hace tarde y que será mejor que él y Emily se retiren, no sin antes al despedirse, amenazar a Jacob con la mirada y ver a Leah con añoranza.

-Siento si te hice pasar un mal rato- se disculpa Leah cuando Jacob la acompaña a casa, hay algo de decepción den su voz

-No hay problema- le dice escondiendo una sonrisa que se esforzaba por aparecer ante el recuerdo de las caricias de Leah, agradece no haber ido en fase a dejarla a casa, así tendrá tiempo para borrar ciertas imágenes de su cabeza

-Fui una completa estúpida una vez más, sé que él está imprimado con Emily y esto no sirve de nada pero…- dice con angustia más para sí misma que para Jacob

-¡Oh! No creo que la imprimación te impida sentir _ciertas cosas_- le dice basado en su propia experiencia y agradeciendo que Nessie no pueda leer el pensamiento- Tu venganza ha sido perfecta

Leah le sonríe, su venganza ha sido perfecta.

* * *

_**NA....**_

Ya siento que le agarro mejor la "onda" a la pareja, ya me quedó un drabble más largo; aclaro que no soy fan de Twilight sin embargo, me gustan los personajes de Jacob y Leah por lo que estoy haciendo un exfuerzo a escribir ésta tabla de ellos.

Para mí eso de la imprimación es como una "excusa" muy mala para enamorarse. Así que yo creo que eso no te impide sentir amor o deseo por otras personas. Sus reviews son apreciados. Saludos!


	3. Cita Jacinto Benavente 2

_**Drabbles escritos para la comunidad "Retos a la Carta" del LiveJournal. Corresponden a la "Tabla Citas", cada Drabble corresponde a una cita de un personaje diferente. Ningún Drabble necesariamente tiene continuidad entre sí. **_

_**Disclaimer**_: Afortunadamente los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino Misses Meyer.

* * *

**Cita 2 (capítulo 3). "El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta". (Jacinto Benavente)**

Nessie no tendrá muchos años cronológicos, pero de experiencia siente que fueran miles, así que sabe que Leah, la amiga de su novio, no la quiere. De hecho le odia con fervor y devoción, que hubiera deseado que no naciera o que muriera, que ha odiado a toda su familia de vampiros desde antes de saber de su existencia y que es un alma torturada por los recuerdos del desamor. Pero no, no es por todas esas razones por las cuales a ella no le agrada Leah.

-Voy a salir con la manada a estirar las piernas un rato- le dice Jacob como si nada y le da un rápido y descuidado beso en la mejilla

-¿Va Seth?- pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa

-Si- responde sin más

-¿Y va…?- vuelve a preguntar Nessie sin querer parecer ansiosa

-Leah...claro- le dice distraído Jacob, claramente tiene prisa y sólo le dirige otra sonrisa al salir por la puerta.

Renessme siente como el estómago se le retuerce lenta y dolorosamente, y no son motivos ni razones pero ella sabe bien lo que va a suceder. En cuestión de minutos Jacob se encontrará con su manada y los tres entrarán en fase, y lo más seguro es que comiencen discutiendo y Seth harto de la situación se apartará de ellos. También sabe que Leah y Jacob al final van a compartir sus pensamientos y que como siempre sucede, ellos se van a entender y serán cómplices y amigos, y que Leah le va a arrancar una sonrisa a Jacob que ella nunca ha sido capaz de hacer surgir.

Sabe que cuando regresen a su forma humana, algunas prendas se habrán extraviado y rasgado en el camino y que Jacob no va a resistir a dar un vistazo a Leah cuando se transforme, ella se va a sonrojar le gritará un par de cosas a Jacob pero al final se sentirá alagada. De regreso a la reserva irán platicando lentamente sin prisas, como si fueran un par de enamorados, Jacob dejará a Leah en su casa y si por ellos fuera se despedirían con un apasionado beso o incluso no serían capaces de decirse adiós.

Nessie se alegra que su padre no esté para que no le pueda leer todo lo que ha imaginado y cómo los celos la están consumiendo.

Su padre diría que son tonterías, que al final, Jacob se va a escabullir en la residencia Cullen y va a regresar con Nessie, fiel a ella y ella sabe que es porque Jacob la ama, pero eso no le impide sentir celos de Leah, porque la diferencia entre ellas es que Jacob desea a Leah y ni el mismo se da cuenta.

* * *

**N.A.** Tercer capítulo y una cita menos…sólo me faltan 4 citas para completar la tabla. En verdad me está costando mucho trabajo, pero a la vez me gusta pensar en Jacob y Leah y poco a poco siento que los entiendo mejor y las frases que restan son de lo mejor. En fin, ya veremos. Gracias a los que han dejado Review: **Krosp, our horror, GinnyCris y lucilatorres, **tiene razón al decir que ésta pareja es lo máximo, prometo responder sus comentarios personalmente el próximo drabble.


	4. Cita Cicerón

**"La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio". (Cicerón)**

Jacob era el siguiente al turno del bat. Seth se encontraba detrás impaciente y Edward hacía un esfuerzo por controlarlo. Nessie era quien lanzaría la bola. Leah quería irse de ahí a como dé lugar, pero había prometido a Jacob esperarlo para irse juntos a la reserva.

-¿Por qué lo miras de esa manera?- le preguntó Jasper que sigilosamente se había ido a situar a su lado, había sido el bateador anterior y ahora parecía dispuesto a arruinarle el día

-Apestas- le dijo Leah sin intención de ser grosera pero sí cortante

Jasper rió. Leah seguía mirando cómo si no pasara nada.

-He visto la manera en lo observas- le dijo al oído- Y todo lo que haces por él, incluso venir a buscarlo a nuestro hogar cuando eso claramente te revuelve el estómago

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Leah sin inmutarse, sabía que Jasper era bueno al sentir las emociones y cualquier cosa que sintiera se malinterpretaría, incluso sus ganas de quererle arrancar la cabeza debían de ser reprimidas.

-De Jacob, te interesa

-No- se apresuró a mentir Leah y reprimió una vez más lo que sentía, pero no por Jasper sino porque no se podía permitir lo que sentía.

Ya una vez se había enamorado. Supo que se había enamorado no porque se sintiera en las nubes o todas esas sensaciones cursis que los libros insisten en describir. No, Leah Clearwater se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada cuando le rompieron el corazón, cuando la decepcionaron y la dejaron caer al fondo del abismo; se quedó sin su novio, sin amigos, sin familia, sin ilusiones, únicamente le quedaba su amargura y un lugar en el espacio en dónde no sientes que pase el tiempo. Se había quedado estancada en la nada, y durante mucho tiempo sin importar que dijera o pensara se sentía a morir y le dolía todo el ser.

Ya una vez se había enamorado y para ella había sido más que suficiente. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor incrustado y constante que no te deja ni dormida ni despierta. Ese dolor que hace que veas tu vida como un enorme desperdicio. Ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

Así que sólo podía seguirse mintiendo a ella misma, así evitaría que le volviera a doler tanto, sino es que ya comenzaba a lastimarle ese sentimiento.

Debía seguirse mintiendo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, Nessie lanzó su tiro y Jacob bateó lejos.

-¿Lo quieres?- le preguntó Jasper por lo bajo con un dejo de curiosidad

Leah sintió como sin quererlo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, miró a Jasper, le quiso contestar pero no pudo, prefirió guardar silencio y observar cómo Jacob se reunía con Nessie para festejar la carrera que los hacía ganar el juego.


	5. Cita Bernard Shaw

_**Cita. "Un chisme es como una avispa; si no puedes matarla al primer golpe, mejor no te metas con ella" (George Bernard Shaw)**_

-¿Por qué está tan sonriente?- pregunta Jacob señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Rosalie

-Mmmm…- Nessie duda antes de contestarle- Es que se ha enterado de algo que le ha hecho mucha gracia

-¿Qué?

Nessie no se siente muy segura de contarle, por una parte le encantaría que Jacob se enterara, por otra parte le da miedo su reacción, además su padre diría que no es asunto de ella.

-Pregúntale a ella- le dice tratando de librarse del problema y hacer que Jacob desista, de todas formas se va enterará tarde o temprano

-Sí, claro- dice irónico y en voz alta Jacob- me responderá ¿antes o después de comerme?

-¿Algún problema hombre lobo?- reclama Rosalie desde el otro lado de la cocina

-Pareces hoy estar de excelente humor- le dice aún más irónico Jacob

Nessie sabe que se avecina una pelea, y eso la saca de sus casillas.

-Quiere saber por qué estas tan feliz- interrumpe antes de que comiencen los insultos

-No estoy feliz- corta Rosalie- simplemente me da gracia lo que le ha sucedido a su amiguita

-¿De qué habla?- le pregunta Jacob a Nessie sin despegar los ojos de Rosalie- ¿Te sucedió algo Nessie?

Nessie mira con un poco de resentimiento a Rosalie, si ella se hubiera ido a cazar junto con Emmet y sus padres, no tendría que estar pasando por esto. Pero mira con resentimiento absoluto a Jacob, ella es su novia no su amiga.

-Habla de Leah- le dice cortante

-¿Qué le has hecho a Leah?- salta Jacob de la barra de la cocina y se dirige amenazante hacia Rosalie

Rosalie ríe enseñando todos los dientes. Patético, se le oye susurrar.

-Ella no le ha hecho nada- lo ataja Nessie interponiéndose entre los dos lo más rápido posible

-¿Qué le sucedió a Leah?- demanda Jacob, Nessie prefiere mirar al suelo antes de verlo a los ojos

-Pensé que ya lo sabrías perro, después de todo pensé era tu mejor amiga- dice desafiante Rosalie, Jacob da un paso más amenzando, Nessie logra tomarlo de los brazos

-Yo también pensé que ya lo sabrías- dice Nessie que sigue mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunta una vez más desesperado Jacob

-Es que Leah ha imprimado- suelta Nessie por fin

Rosalie se retuerce de la risa. Como si los vampiros pudieran sentir tal dicha.

-Imagínate ella que está tan amargada va a hacer muy infeliz a algún chico, esto es ironía pura

Jacob siente nauseas, y no sabe por qué.

-¿Cómo se han enterado?

Nessie levanta la palma de sus manos, dispuesta a mostrarle a Jacob cómo ha sido, sin embargo, Jacob la toma de las manos impidiéndoselo.

-Prefiero que me lo cuentes con palabras- dice Jacob, tal vez con imágenes le resulte más doloroso

-Seth ha venido en la mañana, ha platicado con papá de no sé qué, la cosa es que papá lo leyó en su pensamiento- dijo Nessie clara en hechos como siempre es cuando de recordar se trata, pero por su tono parece contar una terrible historia

-¿Y tu padre se lo contó a toda la familia?- pregunta Jacob molesto mirando a Rosalie

-De hecho a mi me lo ha dicho Bella- se ríe Rosalie

-Cálmate Jacob, no lo sabe toda la familia, a mamá se lo dijo Esme- dice Nessie más calmada y tratando de encontrar los ojos de Jacob- Además, no es como si Leah hubiera cometido un crimen- le reprocha

-¿Y cómo lo supo Esme?- trata de evadir la última parte Jacob

-Por Jasper- Nessie de repente se ruboriza- A Jasper se lo dijo Carslie y a Carslie se lo dijo el mismo Edward

-¡Genial! Los únicos en no saberlo son Alice y el gorila gigante

-De hecho creo que Jasper no guarda secretos con Alice- interrumpe Nessie a Rosalie que está a punto de defener a Emmet del insulto de gorila

-¡Genial!- suelta Jacob molesto, Nessie lo mira confundida y herida, sabe que su novia siente celos de Leah pero él nunca ha entendido la razón, es normal que él se preocupe por Leah

- Después de todo Leah es mi segunda en mando- le dice para tranquilizarla después de adivinar que piensa su novia- Si ahora va a estar perdiendo la cabeza por un tipo es mi deber saberlo, me molesta que todo el clan Cullen se enterase antes que yo

Nessie mira menos preocupada a Jacob; pero Jacob sabe que le ha mentido en ciertas partes.

------------------------------

MIENTRAS TANTO EN La Push.

-¿Cómo le va a mi hermanita la imprimada?

-¿Disculpa?- se gira Leah para ver a Seth que viene entrando a la diminuta estancia de su hogar, Leah que hasta hace unos segundos se preocupaba por servir el desayuno lo mira aterrorizada.

Seth rie.

-Es que anoche soñé, o más bien sentí que imprimabas con el chico ese del cine

-Fue sólo una cita- dice Leah aunque no puede evitar que una sonrisa se asome por sus labios- ¿Y tú como sabes que se siente imprimar?- pregunta preocupada

-Bueno, eso es lo que cree Edward que se siente, según mis pensamientos

-¿QUÉ?- le grita Leah

-Me lo topé en la frontera ésta mañana, fui a correr un poco por su territorio- dice Seth con simplicidad- Tenía el sueño muy reciente y me leyó el pensamiento

-¿Ahora interpreta sueños?- ironiza Leah aún furiosa porque su hermano se lleve con semejante criatura

-Bueno, no le aclaré que sólo era un sueño…

-¿ESTAS LOCO?- demandó Leah amenazando a Seth con un vaso que toma de la mesa

-La loca es otra

Leah le arroja el vaso, pero Seth logra esquivarlo antes de que se estrelle contra su rostro.

-AHORA VA A PENSAR TODO EL CLAN CULLEN QUE IMPRIMÉ

-Relájate, no es que hubieras cometido un crimen- dice Seth tratando de protegerse antes de que su hermana note que hay un plato cerca de ella y lo use como arma- Edward no es tonto, de seguro figuró que era un sueño y no la realidad, también estaba pensando lo bien que sería volar por aires en una motocicleta

-¿LE DIJISTE O NO A EDWARD CULLEN QUE SE TRATABA SOLO DE UN SUEÑO?- demanda Leah cada vez más histérica

-No precisamente- Seth toma una almohada como protección- Verás, sólo dijo "Creo que esa sensación que sintió Leah es lo que se debe sentir la imprimación" y después cambiamos de tema

Leah por fin ha visualizado el plato y lo toma. Seth siente miedo.

-¡Y TU NO HAS DICHO NADA PARA ACLARARLO!

-¿A ti que más te da?- quiere saber Seth con curiosidad

Leah se detine un poco ante la pregunta, ni ella sabe que le molesta de todo eso. Hasta que _su_ rostro se presenta en su memoria.

_Que ahora Jacob va a pensar que imprimé, p_iensa Leah antes de tirarle el plato a Seth.

------------------------------------------------

-Edward- dice Leah, y en verdad le cuesta decir éste nombre siente que va a vomitar del asco en cualquier momento

Edward la mira extrañado.

-Mi hermano me dijo los podría encontrar aquí- dice para que quede claro que no los viene siguiendo- Quería pedirte un favor

_O más bien que mantuvieras la boca y mente cerrada, _piensa Leah ante el panorama de hablar en voz alta en presencia de Emmet y Bella que están a sólo unos pasos de Edward.

A Edward nunca le ha gustado del todo esa chica ni sus pensamientos, son demasiado intensos y astutos para alguien de su edad, sin embargo, en sus pensamientos ahora hay un tono de súplica.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta extrañado, que lo haya ido a seguir hasta dónde suele cazar con su familia no es común

_Quisiera que no dijeras nada de lo que leíste en el pensamiento de mi hermano ésta mañana. _

_-¿De qué?- pregunta el vampiro inocentemente_

_La imprimación. _Piensa Leah con asco.

A Edward le hubiera encantado decir que lo haría, pero la cuestión es que ya lo había hecho. Se siente avergonzado. Emmet y Bella parecen esperar con ansias a que la charla termine.

-Creo que le comenté algo a Carslie

_¿Por qué harías semejante estupidez? _

-Me preguntó si tenía noticas tuyas y de Seth, no pensé que te molestaría- se disculpa Edward y piensa que si se pudiera sonrojar de la vergüenza lo haría

_Metete en tus propios asuntos Cullen_. Piensa irritada Leah y trata de no pensar en que quiere llorar.

------------------------------------------------

Si hay algo que odia es ir a aquella residencia, pero no tiene otra opción. Después de hablar con o más bien de que Edward le leyera el pensamiento se enteró que Carslie le dio la "buena noticia" a Esme, y que Esme ya tenía planeada hasta la boda. Claro que en esa planeación entraba Alice, pero como Alice estaba fuera de casa, Esme le había pedido a Jasper que la localizara pero como el idiota de Jasper había perdido su teléfono móvil, le pidió el suyo a Bella y la tarada esa le había dado la "buena nueva" a Rosalie.

Toda una eternidad por delante, y lo más interesante que tenían como tema de conversación era la imprimación de una loba.

Son patéticos, les dijo Leah después de escuchar las explicaciones de Bella y Edward.

Ni ella sabía porqué pero no quería que Jacob se enterara, debía acabar con ese chisme. Tal vez si actuaba con rapidez lo lograría.

Por eso había ido ahí, para pedirles (incluso implorar) a Rosalie y a Renessme que no dijeran nada y tajar el tema de una vez por todas. Aguantó la respiración, justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta ésta se abrió de par en par.

-Hola- le dijo Jacob contrariado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…bueno… venía a buscar a Seth- miente de manera poco natural- ¿Tú qué haces?

-Yo me iba- dijo dando un paso fuera de la residencia Cullen y cerrando la puerta tras de él

-Ahhh…yo- dudó Leah que ante la indiferencia de Jacob pensó que tal vez no se hubiera enterado de nada, tendría más tiempo para hablar con las chupasangre esas

-¿Tienes algo que decirme Leah?- le preguntó Jacob

-No sé, ¿tengo algo que decirte?- responde tratando de ganar tiempo

-Ya me lo han dicho- le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos, de repente han quedado en la entrada del garaje de los Cullen y se miran con intensidad- Has imprimado

-Jacob, yo…no…

-No, espera Leah- Jacob suelta un gruñido de molestia, Leah no comprende que es lo que sucede- No tienes porque dar explicaciones, estaba un poco molesto porque no me comentaste nada y me tuve que enterar por los Cullen, incluso Esme tiene ya planeado darte una fiesta- Jacob suelta una risita irónica

-Pero Jacob, escucha…-a Leah no le salen las palabras, siente que va a llorar del coraje de que el chisme haya llegado tan lejos, pero una chica ruda como ella no se puede permitir esos lujos, no entiende porque.

-¿Sabes que es lo curioso?- le pregunta Jacob interrumpiéndola una vez más, Leah sólo se encoge de hombros-Sentí envidia

-¿De qué?

-Bueno…- Jacob se acerca a ella y se inclina hacia su oído, Leah se hubiera puesto nerviosa y se le hubieran doblado las rodillas sino no fuera porque ya desde hacía tiempo se había acostumbrado a ciertos efectos que le producía "su amigo"- Creo que odiaré a ese tipo

Leah se queda helada. No sabe qué pensar, pero lo que siente es emoción. ¿Jacob celoso?

Jacob se incorpora y le pasa un brazo por el hombro como buen amigo, juntos y en silencio se dirigen hacia la reserva.

----------------

-¿Aclaraste todo el embrollo?- le pregunta con dificultad Seth que tiene un labio roto y una mejilla morada

-No- dice Leah sonriendo maliciosamente- Resulta que el chisme se corrió tanto que me convencí que tal vez sí estoy imprimada

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a **lucilatorres, krosp y Yuuhi5. Muchas Gracias!!!**

Ya casi se acaba la tabla, sólo dos citas más escribir XD


	6. Cita Napoleón

**Cita. "Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo" (Napoleón)**

Cuando luchó por Bella pensó que Edward era el enemigo, se equivocó, la batalla había sido contra la misma Bella.

Ahora creía haber ganado la guerra.

Pero no contaba con _ella_.

-Ya lo sé- le dijo Leah

Era la primera vez que la veía desde Nessie.

Sólo quería decirle cuando lo sentía, que dolía que no hubiera sido ella y que no la dejara sola sin importar de quien estaba imprimado. Pero las palabras no salen.

Sólo atinó a irse a sentar a su lado.

Era irónico ver que las batallas contra los sentimientos que generan las mujeres nunca se ganan, al menos que huyas.

* * *

Un drabble pequeñito, pero me ha gustado cómo quedó y cómo interpreté la frase. Al inicio me imaginaba a Leah y Nessie peleando por Jacob o algo así, pero creo que Jacob luchando contra sus sentimientos por Leah.

Espero les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a Ro16Black, Yuuhi5, Krosp, Lorena y zusuhara por los reviews. Me da gusto que allá afuera hayan más fans del Blackwater. Tomaré muy en cuenta sus opiniones para la próxima y última viñeta.


	7. Cita Guy de Maupassant

**Y así llegamos a la última de las citas de la tabla…es mi cita favorita, por eso la reserve hasta el final…espero sea de su agrado. Muchas pero MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos aquellos que leyeron estas viñetas de Jacob y Leah, gracias a ellos me pude dar cuenta que puedo escribir más cosas que no sean HP. Pero los agradecimientos desde el corazón van dedicados a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review: lucilatorres, Yuuhi5, zusuhara, Krosp, Ro16Black, ourhorror y GinnyCris, su opinión fue muy valiosa y saben que para todo escritor de fanfic el que se tomen la molestia de leerles es oro puro pero que además se tomen unos segundos en dejar su opinión es invaluable. A ustedes va dedicada esta última viñeta. **

**Espero poder volver a escribir algo de esta pareja que tanto adoro. **

**Nota: la cita se las dejo al final del capítulo porque al inicio va a darles una gran pista de la historia. **

* * *

Aquello lo tenía que saber el mundo entero y Jacob se iba a encargar de que eso se cumpliera, así que la primera persona que encabezaba la lista era Leah. Tuvo mucha suerte ya que se la topó afuera de su casa, estaba ocupada barriendo las escaleras de la entrada. Jacob no pudo contener una sonrisa al verla y son sigilo se acercó a ella.

-¿Seth se ha librado de sus labores otra vez?- le preguntó tratando de sorprenderla por detrás

-Sí, el muy imbécil desde que imprimó se siente el muy importante- le contestó serena pero con hastío Leah volviéndose hacia Jacob- Y por cierto, no has conseguido asustarme

-Tendré suerte la próxima vez

-¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?- Jacob no se sorprendió, de un tiempo para acá Leah sabía leerle el estado de ánimo a la perfección, incluso mejor que él mismo

-Es que acabo de ver tu hermano hacer el ridículo total- le soltó de una vez por todas, no se podía contener

-¿Pues qué ha hecho?- preguntó Leah alarmada

-¡Besó a Rosalie!- exclamó Jacob seguido de un ataque de risa tan fuerte que se tuvo que abrazar el mismo para poderse contener, esperaba que Leah lo acompañara en las carcajadas o que exigiera explicación ante el comportamiento de su hermano, sin embargo al termino de su ataque de risa Jacob notó que Leah estaba parada ahí como estatua, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó alarmado

-Vaya…-dejó salir en susurro Leah

-La rubia loca no se lo ha comido ni nada, sólo fue un tonto reto que el mismo novio de barbie ha puesto- intentó tranquilizarla Jacob, pero es que ni siquiera se veía perturbada.

Leah simplemente veía hacia la nada, Jacob se comenzó a preocupar y estuvo a punto de sacudirla para ver si ella respondía hasta que Leah pareció volver en sí y comenzó a barrer las hojas que quedaban en el pórtico como si fuera lo más interesante que había hecho en su vida.

-¿No vas a lanzar insultos ante la familia de los chupasangre?- preguntó Jacob que luchaba por encontrarle la mirada que insistía en ver hacia el suelo- ¡Hey! Leah ¿Qué sucede?- insitió en preguntar Jacob al no recibir respuesta de su amiga

-¡Es que Sam me había jurado que no se podía!- explotó la chica de un segundo a otro, Leah había abandonado la tarea de barrer y se fue a sentar en una de las escaleras de la entrada, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y observó de nuevo hacia la nada

-Normalmente no te lo diría pero ¿podrías explicarme a que te refieres?- dijo Jacob lléndose a sentar a su lado, era cierto, normalmente estaba ya harto de escuchar torturarse a su amiga con Sam y además creía que ya lo estaba superando

-¿No entiendes?

El comentario era lo que menos se esperaba escuchar Jacob, y tardó unos segundos en poder procesarlo.

-¿Sam dijo que no se podía besar a los vampiros?- preguntó con cautela

-No digas estupideces Jake- meneó la cabeza Leah y Jacob se sintió un poco harto de su actitud- Claro que besar a vampiros va en contra de todas las leyes de la naturaleza, pero vamos ¿quién soy yo para decirle a Seth quien puede besar y quién no?

-Ahora te entiendo menos- dijo Jacob que sentía explotar la cabeza y rogaba porque su amiga se explicara

-Es que…- de repente Leah parecía avergonzada- Tu sabes, cuando Sam y Emily….bueno, ya sabes…cuando me lo dijo yo intenté… ¿cómo decirlo?, comprobar, sí de alguna manera comprobar que él ya no sentía nada por mí….- las mejillas de Leah se tornaron de un rojo espectacular- en fin, intenté besarlo y él me apartó diciendo que para quien imprima es imposible si quiera pensar en besar a alguien más- la voz de Leah se ahogó en un sollozo- y ahora resulta que mi hermanito imprimado y todo ha podido besar a barbie drácula

Leah dejó escapar una lágrima silenciosa en su mejilla, Jacob no supo que decir sobre todo porque entendía que lo que le dolía a Leah era el rechazo, no tanto que se tratara de Sam, sino que se trataba de ella quien había sido rechazada y todo ese rechazo aún dolía. Despacito le pasó un brazo por los hombros y esperó a que ella terminara de secarse las lágrimas en silencio.

-Supongo que Sam fue un cobarde- dijo Jacob pasados unos minutos en los que Leah había ido a apoyar su cabeza contra su hombro- Creo que si te besaba iba a flaquear y olvidar todo el asunto ese de la imprimación y eso sería como traicionar las tradiciones ancestrales o algo así

Leah soltó una risita.

-No tienes que excusarlo Jacob, simplemente no quiso y ya

-Supongo- dijo poco convencido Jacob

-De todas formas…- Leah se incorporó un poco quedando su rostro a centímetros del de Jacob- me pregunto ¿qué se sentirá besar a un imprimado?

Jacob sintió como algo dentro de sus entrañas se movía haciendo ruidos, los ojos de Leah se encontraron con los de él. La misma duda que ella lo asaltó de repente. Se inclinó hacia ella despacito sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, tenía sus labios a milímetros y en verdad estaba dispuesto a besarla cuando Leah se echó para atrás.

-Sí, como si lo fuera a descubrir contigo Jacob Black- le dijo recuperando la sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno Clearwater, tú te lo pierdes- le respondió tratando de disimular lo confundido que se sentía en aquellos momentos, movió su brazo con la que la había estado abrazando y le dio un golpecito en el hombro en son de broma

-Tú eres quien te lo pierdes Black- le dijo regresándole el golpe- Además yo no quiero ser la culpable de que la criatura del lago Ness te arranque la cabeza

-Ella no tiene porqué enterarse- dijo Jacob entre broma y verdad

-Pero su padre te leerá el pensamiento estúpido- le recordó Leah

-Como te dije antes, tú eres quien te lo pierdes

Minutos después Leah pidió detalles de la escena entre Seth y Rosalie, además de burlarse un montón de su hermano y planear con Jacob la manera en que harían que toda la manada se enterara.

-¡Oh! Sólo espero que no se enteren los ancianos- agregó Leah- Armarían un escándalo de algo tan tonto el reto del imbécil de Emmet

-Lo sé- cortó Jacob y miró su reloj- Debería de irme, aún quiero regresar a ver a…tu sabes, antes de su hora de dormir

-Lo sé- dijo Leah sonriendo forzadamente pero en su tono se encontraba la comprensión

Jacob asintió y sin perder de vista los ojos de Leah se levantó del escalón.

-No olvides hacerle pasar un mal rato a Seth, ¿lo harás?

-Claro- aseguró Leah que seguía sentada en la escalinata, a Jacob le dio un poco de remordimiento dejar a su amiga, sabía que aún se sentía un poco confundida por todo el asunto de los besos y las imprimaciones, sin embargo, a la vez sabía que Leah era fuerte. Sin agregar nada más se dio la vuelta y dio un par de dubitativos pasos hacia su destino. Era un imbécil de los grandes, debía haberla besado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo era simple curiosidad de besar a alguien que no fuera su imprimada, no quería que el número de personas a las que había besado en su vida se redujera a dos donde madre e hija sumaban dicha suma. Lo había decidido, se giró y…Leah lo había seguido y en aquellos momentos lo sorprendió tomándolo del cuello e inclinándolo hacia ella, sin más, lo besó y fue el beso más dulce que Jacob recibiría en su vida. No fueron más que unos breves instantes en los que saltaron chispas y mucha tensión que no sabía exactamente de qué parte de su cuerpo emanaba, pero quería más de Leah…la chica se retiró y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

-Así no sabrá papá Cullen que fue tu idea- le dijo giñándole un ojo- y yo sabré que se siente besar a un imprimado

Jacob no pudo hacer más que sonreír, tuvo que reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ir corriendo tras de ella cuando Leah se marchó hacia el interior de su casa. Ya no iría a casa de los Cullen, con semejantes pensamientos que tenía de Leah en aquellos momentos no estaba seguro cerca de Edward.

* * *

**Cita. "Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado". (Guy de Maupassant)**


	8. Extra: Feliz Cumpleaños

Ok, sé que terminé éste fic hace un par de años, pero hace poco (ayer) recuperé una cuenta de livejournal y me di cuenta que ahí tenía muchos fics que acá no publiqué. Entre ellos dos donde participan Leah y Jacob y decidí que los voy a mudar para acá.

Espero aún alguien lea y le gusten. Dejo el primero.

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños**

La noche era aún joven pero los recuerdos la habían dejado agotada.

Recargó la cabeza contra la pared y dejó soltar un largo suspiro. Se encontraba sola en la parte trasera de su casa y a juzgar por el ruido del interior nadie notó su ausencia. Nadie habría notado si hubiera decidido soltarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Alcanzó a escuchar, por encima de la música, como su hermano gritaba empeñándose en ser el siguiente al turno del Guitar Hero. Odiaba que Edward lo consintiera tanto obsequiándole regalos caros como un videojuego, pero ya hacía mucho había dejado de molestarse en impedir que Seth entablara amistad con aquellos monstruos.

-Con que aquí te escondes

Leah dio un respingo, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que la voz de Jacob la asustó. Le sonrió burlón desde el marco de la puerta trasera.

-No me escondo-le dijo mientras de reojo observaba a Jacob tratar de acomodarse un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza sin conseguirlo, se veía ciertamente ridículo

-Eres la chica del cumpleaños, ¿por qué huyes?

-No he huido- se defendió Leah- sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire

- ¿Tanto odias tu cumpleaños? – Jacob le dio un pequeño empujón a Leah como si fueran dos varones jugando

Leah lo miró arisca pero no dijo nada. Últimamente no se le daba ser una arpía amargada y menos con Jacob.

Lo cierto es que cuando niña adoraba cumplir años, disfrutaba ver como su mamá preparaba su comida favorita y a su papá empeñado en decorar la casa con globos e le insistía en comprarle un vestido nuevo. Ahora la cosa era diferente…

-Hasta hace un par de años me gustaban mis cumpleaños- confesó Leah mientras comenzaba a irritarle que Jacob no lograra ponerse el gorrito. El chico estiró el resorte del gorro y lo soltó torpemente dándose con el resorte en la barbilla

- Deberías animarte ¿Cuántas chicas pueden cumplir años sin envejecer?- le dijo mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

Leah se paró frente a él y le arrebató el gorrito de las manos, hábilmente colocó el resorte por los orificios de cartón y los ató a una buena distancia, Jacob la observaba hacer el trabajo en silencio

-Sam conoció a Emily en mi fiesta de cumpleaños - le confesó mientras le colocaba el gorrito en la cabeza y el resorte detrás de las orejas y en la barbilla, teniendo mucho cuidado en no lastimarlo- Las fiestas de cumpleaños me traen esos recuerdos, me recuerdan que ese día el que era mi novio ni siquiera me dijo feliz cumpleaños

Jacob la miraba boquiabierto sin poder articular palabra, aunque tampoco es que Leah esperara que dijera algo, había descargado el recuerdo que la atormentaba y con eso le bastó.

Miró por la ventana, los chicos parecían disfrutarlo en grande, Nessie era quien jugaba ahora con la guitarra mientras Jared cantaba a todo pulmón.

-Leah- la llamó Jacob con un tono de voz amortiguado, lo miró, parecía avergonzado- Siento haber organizado la fiesta, no tenía idea de que fuera una fecha tan…

Leah se sintió culpable, por algún motivo no le gustaba a ver a Jacob desanimado.

-La verdad es que si hubiera odiado la fiesta los hubiera echado ya hace un rato- le dijo, Jacob pareció tranquilizarse un poco

Jacob agachó la mirada y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta- dijo Leah tratando de fingir animo

-¿Estás segura?  
- En verdad, es momento que siga con mi vida no puedo quedarme llorando toda la eternidad ¿no crees? - Hay cosas que ya sucedieron y otras que jamás sucederán

Leah tomó de la mano a Jacob.

-Vamos, quiero ver qué tan bueno eres con la guitarra- dijo con resolución jalándolo

-Feliz cumpleaños Leah- le dijo Jacob de la nada, en un tono que a Leah le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada más, ni siquiera para darle las gracias.

Arrastró a Jacob con todo y gorrito, al interior de la casa.


	9. Extra: Desimprimación

Listo, éste es el último capítulo que tenía guardado de la pareja. Fue regalo de navidad para sara_f_black en el año 2009 sino me fallan las fechas. Gracias a ella yo fui fan de ésta pareja, porque "la Leah" que ella escribe es asombrosa, y para esa vez quería ella que los vampiros se des-imprimieran (se diría así?, nunca he encontrado como conjugar esa palabra).

Con esto doy por finalizada mi participación con ésta pareja. La disfruté, creo que es lo más rescatable de una mala saga. Gracias a quien el algún momento dejó review, leyó uno que otro capítulo y lo disfrutó. Espero les guste.

* * *

**"De cómo los lobos se des-impriman"**

Y así fue como sucedió, de la nada, simplemente sintió un golpe en el estómago y después…nada.

-Jacob ¿éstas bien?- le preguntó una voz con precaución

Sí, estoy bien. Le hubiera encantado decir a Jacob, pero no pudo, se sostuvo del marco de la puerta para no caer, el piso se movía vertiginosamente.

-No lo sé- soltó el chico cerrando los ojos en un intento de detener el mareo que sentía y sin dejar de sentir aquel dolor punzante en el estómago.

-Estás muy pálido- le dijo aquella voz de nuevo, una voz que no reconoció al primer intento por lo que tuvo que levantar la vista para comprobarlo, se trataba de Renessme.

Como si nunca antes le hubiera visto Jacob se dedicó a observarla detenidamente durante algunos segundos.  
Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa?- le urgió Reneesme que lo había tomado de un brazo y lo miraba con genuina preocupación, sin embargo, algo en sus ojos delataba que ella también había sentido algo.

Jacob sin despegar la vista de la que había sido su novia los últimos siete años, incluso antes de que ella supiera que implicaciones tenía la palabra novio, se dedicó a examinarla del rostro cuidadosamente, poniendo especial énfasis en los ojos.

Por primera vez en siete años, Jacob no sintió esa sensación de protección y bienestar hacia ella, lo único fue una atracción física hasta cierto punto controlable. Era como sí…

El piso volvió a darle vueltas, pero se pudo sostener.

-Tengo que ver a la manada- le dijo sin siquiera darle tiempo para responder o procesar lo que sucedía.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo al entrar en fase. Desde Canadá, dónde se encontraba tardaría un par de horas en llegar a LaPush, pero su urgencia era tal que llegó en menos de lo esperado.

Ya había localizado los pensamientos de Seth desde que cruzó la frontera.

¿Tú también lo has sentido? Le preguntó

Si has sentido como una pinchazo en el estómago y vértigo. Entonces si hemos sentido lo mismo. Le responde calmado el más joven de los Clearwater.

¿Sam y los demás?

No lo sé.

Juntos llegaron hasta el claro donde las manadas se solían reunir, no le extrañó a Jacob ver que Sam, Quil, Embry y Paul ya estaban ahí, en su forma humana; lo único que se le hizo extraño fue ver a Leah que sonreía de oreja a oreja y se veía más guapa que nunca.

-Sabíamos que llegarían tarde o temprano- anunció Quil con diversión

-Así que también se han des-imprimado- dijo en forma de confirmación Embry

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Seth en cuanto volvió a su forma humana

-¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Jacob que bien sabía que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido

Embry parecía dispuesto a contestar y contar toda la historia, pero Sam lo contuvo con un gesto.

-¿Qué es lo que los ha traído aquí?- preguntó con cautela Sam

-Lo mismo que a ustedes, ¿no es obvio?- demandó Jacob

-Preferiría que…

-¡Oh! Vamos Sam- dijo Leah irritada pero sin perder la sonrisa-Ya sabemos que es lo que van a decir "fue como si de repente algo me golpeara el estómago, vi una luz brillante, una sensación difícil de explicar, el piso se sacudió y de repente ya nada tuvo sentido"

Sam miró con reproche a Leah, pero ella no bajó la mirada.

-Es exactamente lo que mi hermana acaba de decir- dijo Seth con la boca abierta

-Nos ha pasado a todos- anunció Paul- Uno por uno, comenzó hace una semana…Sam fue el primero de nuestra manada y Leah de la suya- agregó con cautela

-¿Cómo saben que es una des-imprimación?- urgió saber Jacob

-Sencillo, ya no vuelves a sentir ese vínculo, como si los hilos hubieran sido cortados- respondió Quill

-¿Cómo si dejaras de amar a Claire?- quiso saber Jacob

-La imprimación nada tiene que ver con el amor- se adelantó a decir Seth, todos los ahí presentes lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad, incluso Leah miraba sorprendida a su hermano – La imprimación nunca tuvo nada que ver con el amor- volvió a repetir seguro de sí mismo Seth-

Es un vínculo de compromiso con la persona que amas, pero yo nunca me vi obligado a amar a Lizzie por ese motivo

-No me vengas con cursilerías Clearwater- rió Embry, al cual le daba lo mismo, ya que a la fecha nunca había imprimado con nadie, sin embargo, se notaba que todos los ahí presentes habían comenzado a formularse preguntas más serias

-¿Cómo ha sucedido? ¿Por qué?- quiso saber Jacob

-No lo sabemos- respondió Leah que había imprimado con un chico hacía un par de años- Simplemente sucedió, ni los viejos saben el motivo

-Y tal vez nunca lo lleguemos a saber- agregó Paul

-¿Qué va a suceder entonces?- preguntó Jacob, a quién no se le acababan las preguntas

-Es decisión de cada quién- le dijo Sam, que si bien se notaba sereno no podía esconder la preocupación de su voz

-Yo he decidido estar alado de Rachel- anunció Paul con orgullo- Ya no la veo de la misma manera, pero aún cocina riquísimo

-Imbécil- le soltó Jacob- Si hieres a mi hermana, te juro que…

-Yo no estoy seguro de Claire- interrumpió Quil que se notaba cargaba con un peso en su consciencia, miraba al suelo con devoción- Ella sigue siendo una niña, no veo éste asunto tan claro, ayer vi pasar a una chica muy linda…me dieron ganas de invitarla a salir

-No creo que por Claire vaya a haber inconveniente- intervino Sam- al quedar tú des-imprimado, ella también

Jacob notó como el tono de Sam bajaba unas notas y se empeñaba en mirar hacia la nada.

-Tiene razón Sam- intervino una vez más Seth- Son decisiones personales, si decidimos quedarnos a lado de la persona o no

-Lo único que no sabemos es si éste efecto es permanente- intervino Sam una vez más con un tono de esperanza

-Pues más vale que sea- dijo Quil- Es un proceso muy desgastante

-Bien, pues hemos comprobado que ha sucedido en las dos manadas- anunció Sam- cualquier cambio que noten hagámoslo saber y nos volveremos a reunir, tomen las decisiones que crean más adecuadas

-Pues yo regreso a casa con Rachel- dijo Paul sin reparar en la presencia de Jacob- Ya hace tres días que estoy des-imprimado y me permite pensar en ella en formas que antes no podía

-Cállate o te tiro los dientes- lo amenazó Jacob

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó Paul de mala manera antes de marcharse

-¿Cómo va todo en Canadá?- preguntó Sam a Jacob por cortesía antes de retirarse

-Bien, los Cullen se están adaptando a su nuevo hogar, Ne…Renessme se está adaptando bien a la escuela

-Haz llegar mis saludos a Carslie- se despidió Sam por fin

Embry también se despidió de manera rápida, argumentando que tenía que llegar antes de la cena.

-Cronológicamente tienes veintitres años- le reprochó Leah

-Sí, pero mamá me sigue viendo de dieciséis, así que adiós

-¿Qué piensas hacer Jacob?- preguntó Quil cuando se marchó Embry

-No lo sé, la forma en que vi a Reneesme…no fue la misma, era ver a otra persona y ella también me miraba diferente

-A mi me dejó Brian un segundo después de des-imprimar- dijo con simpleza Leah- Aunque eso me alegró, no estar imprimada me abre la puerta a más posibilidades- agregó dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Jacob

-Sam dudó en seguir con Emily- dijo dubitativo Quil, Jacob volteó a ver a Leah y le sorprendió ver que ninguna sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro o sus ojos brillaran con venganza

-Emily no es tonta- aseguró Leah sin nota de amargura- Tampoco lo es Sam, han pasado por mucho como para desperdiciarlo por una des-imprimación, a la larga lo arreglaran

-Siempre y cuando sea amor verdadero- agregó Seth- Yo con Lizzie regreso sin dudas, sólo he venido porque la sensación que sentí fue muy extraña pero al mirar a Lizzie sentí lo mismo que siempre, la amo

Jacob ve la resolución en las palabras de Seth y se siente confundido, él no puede decir lo mismo.

-Yo con Claire no….- dijo Quil que seguía con su tono preocupado y cabizbajo- es más cariño fraternal

-¿Y tú con Nessie?- preguntó Seth, Leah parecía atentísima ante la respuesta

-Es muy bella- respondió Jacob pero sin saber que decir realmente- Supongo tendré que regresar y ver cómo resultan las cosas

-Pase lo que pase, ya no estamos atados a nadie por nada - sonrió Leah ¿por qué nunca antes Jacob notó lo bello de su sonrisa?

Sin saber porqué Jacob le devolvió la sonrisa a Leah.


End file.
